Winter's Fate
by KeiChanz
Summary: She was a lady, and he was naught but a wandering tramp. But could he be the answer to her very recent problem?


OH MY _**GAWD**_, she posted a non-Inuyasha/Kagome fiction!! Quick, damn the alarms, call the fire brigade, and for heaven's sake, somebody chase after that escaping cheese!

'Ello, 'ello and welcome to my second-ever non-Inuyasha/Kagome dominant fiction. This one stars Kouga and Ayame and this is my first shot at them, so please bear with me. It's an Alternate Universe; I'm not that comfortable with them yet to have them in their regular roles, so they both may seem out of character, but for a just cause.

This originally was a drabble for the wonderful **InuGrrrl's** Christmas party, otherwise called The 12 Fairytales of Christmas. It just recently occurred to me that I never posted the longer version on here. (I always get carried away when I write drabbles, dammit .) Anyhow, check it out on her site. You won't be disappointed.

My theme was Disney's _Lady and the Tramp_. The other 11 drabbles were centered around old tales as well. It's a delightful read and I'm honored that Da Grrrl gave me the opportunity to join in on the fun. ^_^

Anyway, enough with my rambling. The title's shitty, I know, but it was the only thing I could come up with. I was going to put this in with **What The Hell**, but then I thought this deserved a place of its own since it's my very first Ayame and Kouga fic. Enjoy!

**-X-**

**Winter's Fate**

Dressed in a flowing gown of pink silk, a handful of the skirt clutched tightly in her hand and her auburn hair pulled up into her signature two pigtails – something that would look absolutely out of sorts on any one else – the Lady Ayame hurried down the stairs of her Grandfather's large home, swiftly dodging the servants and tossing rushed apologies over her shoulder.

Already she was fifteen minutes late for a meeting with the Lord and Lady of the Northern Territory – otherwise known as her oh so lovely parents. Ayame grimaced as she imagined the reaction her father would make at her being tardy. She could just hear him now, "_It is improper for a young lady such as your stature to be tardy! You must always be prompt and on time, no excuses!_"

She contradicted her lessons in etiquette by releasing a very un-lady like snort as she turned a corner and finally slowed down once the double doors to her grandfather's study came into view. Upon reaching them, the young Lady of the Northern lands smoothed down her dress, eliminated any wrinkles and straightening her hair before taking in a deep, calming breath and calming knocked softly on the door twice.

A gravely "enter" was heard and, nodding to herself, the female wolf pushed open the heavy wooden door and slipped inside, instantly bending at the waist and sweeping out her skirts. "Mother, Father, Grandfather." She straightened up and bowed her head sheepishly. "Please excuse my being tardy—"

"Hah, excuses!" her father snorted. "What excuses! It is improper for a lady—"

"Hush, my son," her grandfather intervened from his spot by the fire, his voice roughened with age and his wise face, the gray fur course to the touch, soft as he gazed at his only granddaughter. His muzzle twisted into a canine smile of encouragement. "I'm sure Ayame has a valid reason as to why she is late."

The stern and expectant stare directed at her from her father made her feel small and she nodded, bowing her head once more in respect. "Of course, Grandfather. I was simply admiring the snow from my window and lost track of time. I ask forgiveness." She hated acting so formal with her parents but it was the only way she could truly get through to them.

Her mother, whom was silent until this point, huffed and tossed her head. "Really, Ayame, don't you have anything better to do than _admire the snow?_" she sniffed and gave her a pointed stare.

"Such as searching for a suitable mate!" her sire boomed and the young wolf demon cringed.

The reason why she was even residing in her Grandfather's estate in the first place was to find a potential mate and bear healthy heirs to take over the lands someday. And thus far Ayame has had no luck at all in finding a mate and the ones that had been presented to her by her Grandfather were just not in her tastes. Most of them went strictly by the book, and within the first few minutes of being in their company Ayame was bored out of her mind.

"I've had it!" her father suddenly hollered and pointed a clawed finger at his startled daughter. "You are to go out there and _not come back_ until you've found a suitable mate!"

Ayame gaped, horrified. "But-but Papa!"

"Listen to your sire, young lady," her mother snapped while the oldest of the four wolves shook his head with a ragged sigh.

Defeated and feeling more than a little rejected, Ayame closed her eyes to ward off the tears and bowed her head. "Yes, my Lord." With that, she gave one last bow to her Grandfather and exited the room, grabbing her shawl and doe skin knee length moccasins along the way.

As soon as she left the warmth of the grand home, the cold winter wind was a shock against her skin and she shivered, tucking her shawl more closely around her frame as she trudged through the foot high snow. With it being so close to the end of the year, judging by the amount of pure white snow they were getting, Ayame knew it would be hard to find a mate in these harsh weathers because most wolfs would be waiting out the winter then seeking a mate in the spring, during the traditional mating season.

Heaving a dejected sigh, the young lady trudged on, the snow soaking into her dress. It was ruined now…

"Hey lassie!"

Instantly recognizing the voice, she smiled and looked up to find her two closest friends jogging through the snow to her, decked out in heavy furs to keep them warm. Ayame was slightly envious but it did not show on her face, instead a warm smile greeted them when they reached her.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, hello!"

Out of breath, her friends beamed at her and immediately started chatting away. Ayame laughed softly and gazed fondly at her lifelong pals. She could never see them more than just friends, which is why it never even crossed her mind to mate with one of them. Just the thought brought a blush to her already flushed face.

"So, Miss Ayame ma'am," Ginta began. "Did you find a mate yet?"

Instantly her smile faded and she sighed again, shaking her head. "Not yet, Ginta. In fact, I'm not allowed back in the house until I do find a mate."

"What?!" they both exclaimed and she wearily gave them an update of the happenings in the Northern Tribe.

"But you'll never find a mate in this weather!" Hakkaku pointed out and Ayame's spirit deflated even more.

"I know," she admitted grudgingly and Ginta smacked him on the head.

No one seemed to notice the pair of piercing cobalt eyes currently zeroed in on the lovely Lady Ayame by the entrance gate, an intrigued but fond smile gracing roguish features.

"It's true," Ayame went on dejectedly, her shoulders slumped and her normally bright green eyes lacking their usual luster. "I'm forbidden from returning until I find a mate."

At that the pair of azure orbs brightened considerably and the smile turned into a wolfish grin, a well built and lean body emerging from the tree it was hiding behind. He stood there and listened as they chatted before he revealed himself, the lady Ayame's voice a sweet melody in his ears.

"I just don't know, guys," Ayame said softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Papa has never really thrown me out before…"

"Aw, it happens to the best of us, sweetheart," the wolf finally announced his presence and ambled up to them, his hand shoved into a pair of ratty and torn breeches, boyish grin still in place.

Ayame gasped and stared at him with wide green eyes, surprised. He was roguishly handsome, with a tanned complexion, hair black as a ravens pulled up into a high ponytail and eyes, oh Lord, _his eyes_. A piercing sapphire blue that stared unwavering at her and Ayame's heart sped in her chest. But what elated the young lady the most was the undeniable scent of wolf linage, the brown tail swishing behind him only emphasizing that point.

Her own white tail twitched happily in response while Ginta and Hakkaku were less impressed, instead glaring suspiciously at the newcomer and eyeing his tattered overalls and bare feet. "Hey now—!" Hakkaku began but was interrupted by the newcomer as he nonchalantly walked up to Ayame and shoved her friend aside.

Ayame blinked but make no comment.

He grinned. "Don't you worry, pigeon, before you know it you'll find that perfect guy and you'll be back inside by the nice warm fire with a big juicy steak in front of you." The wolf winked and Ayame blushed, a hesitant smile gracing her features.

Then suddenly Hakkaku was there again, growling and poking the newcomer in the chest, forcing him back. "Now listen here laddie, who are you to barge in—!"

"The voice of experience, buster," he interrupted loudly once again and chuckled as he rounded on Ayame again, smirking now as he circled her. The she-wolf watched his every move, turning her body toward him as he trotted about her. "Now what's this I hear about a cute little trick like you being unmated?" He gave her an appreciative once over, his face softening as he took in her elegant beauty and finally stopped circling her.

Ayame's heart quickened and a delicate blush stole across her cheeks; there was just something about him, this handsomely roguish wolf that made her breath catch in her throat and her thought patterns to go awry. He was staring at her so intensely with those piercing blue eyes and if the Lady wasn't careful, she found she could easily get lost in them. And to think, she had only met him mere minutes ago. But it felt like a lifetime.

The rogue was having similar thoughts. As soon as he had laid eyes on the beautiful Lady, his heart went pitter-patter in his chest and his mouth went dry. Never before had he encountered someone so elegant, so perfectly beautiful and her scent…_Gods_, her scent. An intoxicating mixture of roses and honeysuckle and right then all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and inhale that delicious scent forever.

Then their eyes locked and everything else disappeared. It was only the two of them, the Lady and the Tramp, the only sounds two heart beats beating in synchronization. And then he was moving toward her and her hands were in his, warmth spreading throughout her at his touch.

"What is your name, my Lady?" he rumbled lowly.

The Lady's heart skipped a beat as her emerald eyes gazed at him wonderingly. "I am…the Lady Ayame," she said breathlessly.

"Ayame," he repeated in that husky low voice of his. Ayame very much liked it.

And then it struck her and the Lady suddenly realized this was meant to be. "Meet my parents," she said suddenly, cautious hope swimming in her green depths.

He smiled. "As you wish."

"What…is your name?" she whispered but the wolf caught it nonetheless, and his eyelids lowered.

"You would want to know this worthless tramp's name?" he rumbled, bringing up a callused hand to brush her cheek with his knuckles.

Ayame's answer was quick and firm. "I do."

His eyes darkened. "Then I am called Kouga…" He smirked. "The Tramp."

**-X-**

**Words:** 1,750


End file.
